1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of label web handling, labeling and printing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,259 granted Jan. 23, 1996 and assigned to Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. is prior art, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,155, granted Jul. 2, 1991 and assigned to Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. is also prior art.
Linerless label webs are typically wound into rolls for subsequent use in a printer. Such linerless label webs are typically wound face-side-in. When a linerless web is drawn from the roll, the web is sometimes drawn off in a jerky manner because the point of release of the web from the roll changes. This can have a detrimental affect on printing.